In the field of virtual world, there are various methods of simulating sounds that were produced based on collision. For example, the technical solution of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0196801 can calculate and generate a sound wave according to the physical movement collision between objects, and then synthesize a plurality of sound waves to simulate sounds produced by the collision. For another example, the technical solution of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0197401 describes collecting sounds at a plurality of points in a three-dimensional scenario and calculating a sound source in real time according to the collected sounds in the process of three-dimensional scenario simulation. In addition, the technical solution of U.S. Pat. No. 7,330,769 discloses that sounds may be synthesized and simulated in application scenarios of the virtual world such as games according to a set of preset sound wave models, wherein the pitches and volumes of the set of sound wave models are controllable.
With increasingly prevalent application of the virtual world, it is desirable to obtain more vivid and real-time sounds in the virtual world. However, existing solutions for producing sounds in the virtual world are more or less unsatisfactory. For example, the technical solution of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0196801 does not consider the impact of sound material of an object on sound simulation and hence fails to produce sounds in the virtual world more vividly. The technical solution of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0197401 collects fixed sounds and hence fails to accomplish real-time sound synthesis. Furthermore, the technical solution disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,769 performs simulation by synthesizing preset sounds, instead of by using attributes of objects in the virtual world.